This invention relates to group, or point to multi-point, communication systems, and more particularly, to systems and methods for delivering information within a group communications system.
Group or point-to-multipoint communication systems have been used to provide communications generally between a central location and multiple users of the system. For example, dispatch systems using Land Mobile Radios (LMRs) have been used in trucks, taxis, buses, and other vehicles in order to communicate scheduling information between a central dispatch center and one or more corresponding fleet vehicles. Communications may be directed at a specific vehicle in the fleet or to all vehicles simultaneously.
Another example of a point-to-multipoint communication system is a wireless push-to-talk system. Such a system allows a group of individuals, each having a wireless communication device, to communicate with other members of the group. Typically, a push-to-talk system relies on a single frequency, or dedicated channel, over which communications are received by the wireless communication devices. In most systems, only one member may transmit information to the other members at any given time. However, all members can listen to the dedicated broadcast channel to receive communications from the single member who is transmitting. Members desiring to transmit to other members of the system typically send an access request by depressing a push-to-talk button on their respective communication device that allows the user sole access to the dedicated channel.
Examples of uses of a push-to-talk system include workgroup communications, security communications, construction site communication, and localized military communications. The group of people requiring communications with each other is commonly known as a xe2x80x9cnet,xe2x80x9d and each member of the net may be referred to as a xe2x80x9cnet member.xe2x80x9d
A hindrance to participation and wider use of such nets is cost. For example, a net member may be charged on a per minute basis for participating in the net, or the net member may be charged a flat rate for a block of minutes and a different per minute rate for exceeding the block of minutes. In either case, the net member is encouraged to limit the amount of minutes participating in the net because of such per minute charges.
Additionally, each net and the associated net members define a market for entities having information, products or services that may be of interest to the net members. In typical group communications systems, however, this market is not accessible or definable.
Thus, the systems and methods of delivering information provided by the present invention overcome the above-identified drawbacks.
In an embodiment of the invention, a system for delivering information, comprises: a communications network defined by at least a wireless telephone network coupled to a computer network, the communications network associated with a plurality of communication devices that define a group communications net; a communications manager operable to provide a group communication session by receiving a data packet from one member of the group communications net and transmitting the data packet through the computer network to at least one of the other members of the group communications net; a message module having a plurality of informational messages; and a delivery module coupled to each of the message module, the communications manager, and the communications network, the delivery module operable to monitor the group communication session and to deliver one of the plurality of informational messages to the group communications net.
In another embodiment, a system for delivering information, comprises: a communications network defined by at least a wireless telephone network coupled to a computer network, the communications network associated with a plurality of communication devices that define a group communications net; a message module having a plurality of informational messages; a controller module coupled to each of the message module and the communications network, the controller module operable to provide a group communication session by receiving a data packet from one member of the group communications net and transmitting the data packet through the computer network to at least one of the other members of the group communications net, and the controller module further operable to monitor the group communication session and to deliver a predetermined one of the plurality of messages to the group communications net; and a delivery manager coupled to the controller module, the delivery manager operable to schedule the delivery of the predetermined message based on predetermined delivery characteristics.
In yet another embodiment, a system for delivering information, comprises: a communications network defined by at least a wireless telephone network coupled to a computer network, the communications network associated with a plurality of communication devices that define a group communications net; a message module having a plurality of informational messages; a controller module coupled to each of the message module and the communications network, the controller module operable to provide a group communication session by receiving a data packet from one member of the group communications net and transmitting the data packet through the computer network to at least one other member of the group communications net, the controller module further operable to monitor the group communication session and deliver a predetermined one of the plurality of messages to the group communications net at a predetermined time, and the controller module further operable to generate an activity log for each of the plurality of communication devices tracking participating in the group communication session and receipt of the predetermined message; and a billing module operable to receive the activity log and generate a bill having an amount due for each of the plurality of communication devices, wherein the amount due is discounted based on the tracked receipt of the predetermined message associated with the respective communication device.
In a further embodiment, a system for delivering information via a communications network to a plurality of communications devices defining members of a group, comprises: a communications manager connectable to the communications network and to at least two members of the group, the communications manager operable to provide a group communication session by receiving a transmission from one member of the group and forwarding the transmission through the communications network to at least one other member of the group, wherein the communications network is defined by at least a wireless telephone network coupled to a computer network, wherein the transmission comprises a data packet; a message module having a plurality of informational messages each comprising a data packet; and a controller module connectable to each of the message module and the at least two members of the group, the controller module operable to monitor the group communication session and deliver a predetermined one of the plurality of messages to the group according to a predetermined delivery instruction.
In another embodiment, a method for delivering information, comprises: monitoring a group communication session among a plurality of communications devices associated with a communications network, the communications network defined by at least a wireless telephone network coupled to a computer network; and delivering one of a plurality of informational messages via the communications network to the plurality of communications devices.
In yet another embodiment, a method for delivering information, comprises: receiving identification of a plurality of communications devices to be included in a group communications session, where each of the plurality of communications devices is associated with a communications network that includes at least a wireless telephone network coupled to a computer network; establishing the group communications session by receiving a data packet from one communications device and transmitting the data packet through the computer network to at least one of the other communications devices; and delivering according to predetermined delivery characteristics one of a plurality of informational messages via the communications network to the communications devices participating in the group communications session.
In a further embodiment, a method for delivering information, comprises: receiving identification of a plurality of communications devices to be included in a group communications session, where each of the plurality of communications devices is associated with a communications network that includes at least a wireless telephone network coupled to a computer network; establishing the group communications session by receiving a data packet from one communications device and transmitting the data packet through the computer network to at least one of the other communications devices; delivering according to predetermined delivery characteristics one of a plurality of informational messages via the communications network to the communications devices participating in the group communications session; generating an activity log for each of the plurality of communication devices, the activity log tracking participation in the group communication session and receipts of the informational messages; and generating a bill having an amount due for each of the plurality of communication devices, where the amount due is a function of the participation in the group communication session and the receipt of the informational message associated with the respective communication device.
In a further embodiment, a method of charging a user for use of a communications device, comprises: receiving an activity log for each communication device of a plurality of communications devices, where each of the plurality of communications devices is associated with a communications network that includes at least a wireless telephone network coupled to a computer network, where the plurality of communications devices define a communications net, where transmissions of packet data between at least two members of the communications net defines a group communications session, and where the activity log tracks participation in group communication sessions and receipts of informational messages delivered from an informational message server associated with the communications net; and generating a bill having an amount due for each of the plurality of communication devices, where the amount due is a function of the participation in the group communication sessions and the receipt of the informational messages associated with the respective communication device.
Another embodiment of a system for delivering information, comprises: a means for networking communications devices defined by at least a wireless telephone network coupled to a computer network, the means for networking associated with a plurality of communication devices that define a group communications net; a means for storing a plurality of informational messages; a means for controlling communications coupled to each of the means for storing and the means for networking, the means for controlling communications operable to provide a group communication session by receiving a data packet from one member of the group communications net and transmitting the data packet through the means for networking to at least one other member of the group communications net, the means for controlling communications further operable to monitor the group communication session and deliver a predetermined one of the plurality of messages to the group communications net at a predetermined time, the means for controlling communications further operable to generate an activity log for each of the plurality of communication devices that tracks participation in the group communication session and receipt of the predetermined message; and a means for billing operable to receive the activity log and generate a bill having an amount due for each of the plurality of communication devices, wherein the amount due is discounted based on the tracked receipt of the predetermined message associated with the respective communication device.
And, in a further embodiment, a system for delivering information via a communications network to a plurality of communications devices defining members of a group, comprises: a means for transmitting communications connectable to the communications network and to at least two members of the group, the means for transmitting communications operable to provide a group communication session by receiving a transmission from one member of the group and forwarding the transmission through the communications network to at least one other member of the group, wherein the communications network is defined by at least a wireless telephone network coupled to a computer network, wherein the transmission comprises a data packet in an internet protocol format; a means for storing a plurality of informational messages each comprising a data packet; and a messaging means connectable to each of the means for storing and the at least two members of the group, the messaging means operable to monitor the group communication session and deliver a predetermined one of the plurality of messages to the group according to a predetermined delivery instruction.